Maze Runner: Glader Girl
by arkticangel
Summary: A girl is sent to the Glade. Will she be the answer to the Maze? Another girl is sent up, and together they cause havoc. Gally falls for one of them, and he's unable to make the decision of banishing her or keeping her with the rest of them. Will the Glade survive when the Maze collapses?
1. Chapter 1

All I know is that I was in an elevator, and it was rising fast, making my stomach uneasy. Food and jars of water were gathered all around me, but I didn't understand what they were for other than used for survival. A red light flashed and the elevator stopped at the very top. That's when I got on my knees and threw up whatever was left in my stomach. I grabbed a jar of water and gargled it, waiting for the taste of vomit to leave my mouth. I was shivering. It was cold in here. The top of the elevator opened, and around the top of the elevator stood about a dozen teenage boys. They were laughing, and then, they all stopped talking. They just stared at me. I heard them whispering, "_A girl?_" and "_Why would they send us a girl?_" The elevator top opened up and a blonde guy jumped onto where I was, and something inside of me snapped. I found him to be a danger to me.

"Day one, Girly," he scooped me up in his arms and literally tossed me onto where the others were. They grabbed onto me but I flailed and pushed through them, taking off as fast as I could. I heard them yell, "WE HAVE A RUNNER!" and I didn't stop running. I saw woods, so I ran in to them. Weaving my way through the thick brush, I managed to get to a secluded area of the woods. Nice, quiet and serene. And cold. God, I was so cold. The only thing I had on was a pair of old jeans that weren't tight but weren't loose, a pair of brown combat boots and a military-green t-shirt that seemed too big for my body. Absolutely no warmth whatsoever.

"Sh-shit," I murmured, hugging myself for dear life.

"HEY!" I turned around, seeing no one, but obviously hearing someone. "GIRLY? GIRLY! WHERE'D YOU RUN OFF TO?" I took off towards a small concave indent in the dirt wall, hiding in the shadows. In a way, I wanted them to find me, to give me warmth. But I didn't know who the hell those guys were, nor what they wanted. Or why they wanted to find me so bad. My shivering got so bad, my teeth started chattering, and I didn't notice until I tried to quiet down because I heard them coming. For a split second, everything was quiet. Nothing moved or shuffled, not even the wind made the leaves rustle. Everything seemed to stop moving. Until I felt a hand grab my arm and screamed, swinging my arm and accidentally punching him in the face. He was shoved aback no thanks to my punch, and he landed on his rear end, holding his nose. It was the blonde guy who'd tossed me up from that elevator.

"Sorry," I said in a murmur. "Sorry. You scared me."

He held his nose with one hand, and with the other, extended it towards me with his palm facing my direction, as if telling me to stop. "It's okay," he groaned, standing up. "I kinda had that one coming." I stood up, and stepped backwards. "You're scared," he said. "But just come with me and we'll -"

"Where am I?"

"Just come with me and -"

"Where. Am. I?"

"If you let me finish my sentence and do as I tell you, then maybe you wouldn't have to ask the same question so many times." He noticed me shivering and said, "Are you cold?"

"M-maybe."

"Come with me. We'll get you some clothes to change into." I stood there, weighing my options: I could stay here, and get even colder as the day got older, or go with him, get some clothes that could keep me warm and maybe even some food. God, I was hungry. So, I went with him. There were other guys waiting for me just outside of the woods, and my heart started to race. I was so confused, scared, but mostly just confused. I don't remember anything, and that's what scared me the most.

I was put in the homestead, where they made me a bed and let me rest, gave me food, a long sleeved shirt to change into and a jacket to put on if I got even colder. Gally, the leader of the Gladers, was kind of rude and inimical towards me, but I let it slide. Alby said that that's how he communicates. He doesn't want to show any other emotion because he's the leader and he doesn't want his people to think he's anything but. I let it slide, though. I was just focused on where I am, how I got here and _why _I got here. I don't even remember my name. I was so confused.

* * *

><p>Night came, and it was slightly colder than when the sun was up. The Gladers started a bonfire, and I watched them dance and holler and sing songs that I'm sure they made up, and they sang off-key. I sat on a log, wrapped in a blanket I took from the homestead, and laughed as one of them somehow got too drunk and tripped over someone else's feet. Gally eye-balled me when I laughed, making me feel too awkward to even make even more eye contact. I looked away, and Minho - he's the one who gave me the clothes to change into - waved over to me, "Hey, Girly!" I looked up at him. "Come dance!" He trotted over to me, kind of drunk. "Get off your ass and have a good time! Besides, you're the newb! Have some fun while you're here."<p>

"Oh, no thanks," I said. "But I don't d-" Chuck pushed me off of the log, and by instinct, I stood up, which gave Minho the impression that I wanted to dance. All the guys around us were dancing in weird ways, flailing their arms in a rag-doll way that made me laugh. They were so drunk, it was too funny. Except Gally. He seemed sober. I danced with Minho, trotting around, hooking arms and spinning as if we were in some throw-down from the old western times. All in all, I was actually having fun. Then, Minho unhooked his arm and I spun, trying to hook arms with him as we've done times before, but I hooked arms with someone else: Gally. I looked at him, stopping completely.

"What's wrong, Girly?" Gally said in a teasing voice. "Cat got your tongue?" I didn't move. "I'm just messin' with you. C'mon, dance!" For a while, I hesitated, but I ended up dancing with Gally, twirling and hooking arms, spinning and switching partners, again and again until I ended up with Gally again. After about two hours of doing nothing but dancing, I sat down, and took a swig of what ever they were all drinking. I almost spit it out, but I made myself swallow it. It tasted like sour juice and alcohol. God, that was horrible.

Slowly, the bonfire died out, and all the guys started getting tired. They went to their hammocks, or regular beds. I was given a bed, since there wasn't any room for another hammock. I slept outside, next to the hammocks that were full of guys. I wondered why I was the only girl . . . I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep, and when I woke up, the sun shone onto my face; the sun was just rising. It made my skin tingle with warmth. It was as if the sun was kissing my cheek. I stretched my arms and legs, yawned, and opened my eyes. I remembered my name. My name is Audrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was given a tour of the Glade by Minho, who was constantly cupping his hands around his eyes, trying to avoid the sun. He was hungover and I'm sure he had a migraine from hell. He told me about the Maze, how only the Runners can go in, and he told me about to Grievers. _Yep, _I thought to myself. _I'm not gonna be a Runner. _I prefer gardening and things that don't include wandering in a giant maze filled with creatures that will take your life. I'd like to live another day, thanks.

"Gally keeps staring at you," Minho said, nudging me. I looked over at the tower, and sure enough, there he was. Gally, eyes drawn to me like a hawk staring down at its prey.

"Why?"

"I dunno . . ." Minho looked at me and smirked. "Maybe he thinks you're competition."

"Competition? For what? To, like, become the leader of the Gladers? No, thanks. I'm a follower, not a leader."

"Hell, you never know what you're capable of. I didn't think I'd be a runner because I was too afraid of that maze. Thought I'd get lost. But, I was chosen to be a Runner, and I tried it out, and now look where I am. Leader of the Runners."

"Very nice story," I said, chuckling. "Remind me to put you in my book I'm gonna write whenever we all get out of here."

"If we get out of here . . ."

"That's not very positive, Minho."

"We've been here for almost two years. We can't find anything."

"MINHO!" it was Gally. We both looked up at him. "JOSEPH NEEDS YOU. ASAP!" He pointed at the Maze. Then, we heard someone screaming. Minho patted my shoulder, said, "I'll be right back," and took off towards the Maze. Everyone rushed towards the Maze right behind Minho, and I followed. A tall, tan-skinned guy was being dragged out of the Maze by Minho, who was hyperventilating. Gally walked towards Joseph and lifted up his shirt, saw nothing, and looked at Joseph as he said, "Is it your asthma? Are you hurt? Nod once for if you're hurting, and nod twice if it's because of your asthma." Joseph nodded twice. They brought him into the homestead and got him to sit down. Gally was on-edge.

"I forgot what we did to calm his asthma down last time!" Gally exclaimed.

It hit me. "Make him tea. Is there anything with caffeine here? Get him to drink something with caffeine. It'll calm his lungs down. And get him a blanket so he can warm up. Some asthma attacks are caused by the cold," I said. They looked at me in aw at first, but I told them to hurry, and they left to gather the things I requested. How I knew those things, I don't know. I just knew them. Must be from before I lost my memory. . .

Gally brought the grounded coffee, Minho brought hot water in a jar and a blanket for Joseph. I stirred some of the grounded coffee into the hot water, trying to make it as pleasant as possible. But, I knew it wasn't going to taste like regular home-made coffee. Joseph was controlling his breathing, but it wasn't doing anything drastic. I made him drink the coffee I had made. Sip by sip, he drank half of it, and I guided him through some breathing exercises. Slowly but surely, Joseph had beat that asthma attack.

"Feeling better?" I asked Joseph. He nodded. "Good. You need to stay here. Wouldn't want you to go back out there in the cold and have another asthma attack, huh?"

"The other Runners," he said.

"It's okay," Minho added. "I'll get them. You stay here, though. We need you safe. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

Me and Joseph sat there, and I asked him questions on how he was feeling. I didn't realize that Gally was right behind me until he had said something. "I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"Honestly, I didn't know I could do that either," I said.

Gally eye-balled me again, and I stood up. "I should go." I walked out of the homestead and to my bed, and then I felt someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw who it was: Gally. "Hey," I said. "What's with the man-handling?"

"I need to talk to you," Gally commented.

"Alright, go ahead."

"This is gonna be weird but . . . do I know you? You look so familiar."

"I don't think so. We just met yesterday."

"Yeah, I know that. But . . . there's something else. I know there is. I'm remembering chunks and versions of you but nothing big yet."

"What do you see?"

"I see . . you. In a pink dress, with some other girl beside you. I can't see her face very well, but you two looked very pretty. You and her were always by each other's side, I know that much."

"We know each other? Like, before you were even in the maze?"

"I guess I do. But . . I just needed to tell you that." He locked eyes with me for so long, that it kind of got awkward, until he nodded and walked around me, hurrying to the woods. I stood there, watching Gally as he trotted away and I felt this horrible, heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew I recognized him, but I had no recollection of how. I had no memory of him, all I know is that I know Gally. And he for sure knows me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I smelled freshly-cooked meat, and my senses went crazy. I needed to eat. I went outside and saw Chuck and Minho handing out chunks of cooked animal meat and some people even came back for seconds. When I got there, all of the meat was gone.<p>

"Sorry," Chuck said. "I thought there'd be enough."

"You can have mine," Minho offered. "I already ate."

"No," I said with a friendly smile. "It's fine. You can have it. I'll eat some grapes or something."

"You sure?" Chuck asked. "We can find you something else that doesn't include grapes. I think that's all you've been eating since you got here."

"I've been here for three days, Chuck. Besides, I love grapes." I looked at Minho. "Enjoy your breakfast, though." I turned on my heel and headed back to my bed. I walked through the drapes that were supposed to be makeshift doors, and saw Gally standing beside my bedside table.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, just then seeing the bowl of cooked meat. My mouth immediately watered.

"I knew they'd take all the meat before you could even look out there, so I got some for you." He walked towards me, extending his arms and showing me the food. "This is the nicest thing I've done for anyone in a very long time. So, if you don't take it, I'll eat it."

I took the bowl without taking my eyes off of his own. They were so gray. "Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem." He let go of the bowl and proceeded to walk out of the bed-quarters.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

He stopped, turned around, and looked at me again. "A piece of a chicken leg, but that's it."

I extended my arms, gesturing towards the bowl. "Wanna share?" Gally looked at the bowl for a long time, as if questioning its existence. But, no. He was questioning my kindness. What? Hasn't anyone been kind to him before? I'm pretty sure his right-hand man, Minho, has been more than plenty kind to him. "I won't bite, and neither will cooked chicken."

He cackled at my ridiculous joke and nodded. "I can only stay for a bit. I gotta help Minho with something in the woods." So, he stayed. We shared the meat and barely said a word to each other. Until he broke the silence. "You eat fast," and later on he said, "The chicken's not going anywhere, you can slow down!" When, actually, he'd eaten slightly more than I have. The reason I was eating so fast was because I was so incredibly hungry. Living off of grapes for three days isn't so great, and won't fill up your stomach the way meat would.

"That was really good," I added.

"It was?" He asked, wiping his hands on his already-dirty cargo pants. "You were eating so fast I didn't know you were actually tasting it." He laughed and I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ha - ha," I mocked. "Very funny."

"I'll take this to Chuck and, hey, would you check on Joseph for me? I have no idea what to do if he has another asthma attack, and you seem to know your stuff. I'll check on you and him later on when I'm done with my errands."

"Yeah, I'll check up on Joseph. What else do you want me to do? Everyone's doing something and I'd like to help out, too. Other than being the nurse of a guy with asthma."

"I'll need help chopping down a few trees for some fire wood. It's getting colder by the night and we need all the warmth we can get."

"Sure. I guess you'll come get me when you get done with whatever you're doing with Minho?"

"Definitely." Gally walked out and I stood up.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped and turned around. "Thanks again. For the food. It was really nice of you."

"I wouldn't let you starve, would I?" With a grin, he exited the bed quarters and walked out. A familiar flutter in my stomach made me feel anxious and happy all in the same time. _No, _I thought to myself. _Don't you start liking Gally! _Whoops. Too late.


End file.
